


blood

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: У них на двоих нет ничего, кроме ненависти, но эта ненависть сильнее и крепче любви.





	blood

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Стена — паршивое укрытие. Только выбирать не из чего: руины явно лучше, чем открытое пространство, где зацепить их легче, чем попасть с двух шагов в огромную бочку. Стейк осторожно выглядывает из-за укрытия, морщится. Никого. Пока. Эти подлые призраки великолепно прячутся и нападают исподтишка. Против них Салат и Йогурт, зачем-то упросившие взять их с собой, не простоят и минуты.

— Ты как?

Щегольский костюм Красного Вина помялся и испачкался. Это, а ещё куски синей пульсирующей эктоплазмы, вызывали у Вина почти физические страдания. Иначе с чего бы ему корчить кислую мину и отползать подальше? Чистюля. В последнюю очередь надо думать об одежде — оружие и здоровье товарищей намного важнее. У Стейка постоянно болела голова от зудящего «не подведи», «не подпусти к ним врага». Он старался, проклятье, он был дьявольски хорош, но призраки заморочили мозги, одурманили, и единственным шансом спастись было увести их за собой.

Вдвоём они выиграют немного времени.

— Нормально, — Вино бледнее обычного, глаза его бегают, а пальцы сжимают эфес шпаги так, что видны линии вен под тонкой кожей. — Меня не задели. А вот у тебя…

Стейк и сам знает. Прорвались сквозь щиты и броню, избежали всех атак. На животе расползается неглубокая, но болезненная рана. Кровь пропитывает ткань, если не отодрать сейчас — потом придётся долго размачивать тёплой водой и терпеть. Что уж там, ему не привыкать к боли. Деревяшку в зубы и вперёд, перевязывать. Только Вино об этом не попросишь: его от крови-то мутит, как чувствительную девицу.

— Ерунда, — бросает Стейк грубо, уж как умеет. Вино почему-то не огрызается в ответ, не обзывает хамом и невеждой, а смотрит на живот и сглатывает так явно, что и слепой бы заметил. — Эй, не отключайся! Нас вот-вот окружат, не до твоих фантазий сейчас!

— Заткнись, — хрипит, глаза шальные. Шальные и трезвые, ведь он боится, понимает вдруг Стейк. Боится!

— Хочешь моей крови?

Вино окатывает ледяным презрением, и Стейка немного отпускает. Кончики пальцев горят и покалывают словно перед боем. Врагов рядом нет, он не чувствует опасности, зато всем телом ощущает чужой голод.

— Не вынуждай меня думать о тебе хуже, чем раньше, — отползает назад Вино, упирается в стену, глядит исподлобья. На залитых солнцем лужайках и в затенённых гостиных он совсем иной: спокойный и отрешённый. В бою — возбуждённый, элегантный, смертоносный. Стейку нравится наблюдать за ним, но не нравится видеть растерянность на красивом и дико бесящем лице.

— Так да или нет?

Он никогда не давит, не напоминает. Вообще не думает о жажде крови как о… проблеме. Вино превосходный рыцарь, сильная Душа. Даже если у него и есть слабости, то они ничего не значат. Незачем переживать о них и тем более воспринимать всерьёз.

У Вина выражение лица как в тот вечер, когда они набили друг другу рожи и катались по траве, пока оба не отключились от усталости и боли. Он кусает губу, демонстрируя самые обычные человеческие зубы, молчит и пялится куда угодно, только не на Стейка. Бесит! Резким движением Стейк хватает Вино за подбородок, задирает вверх, сталкивается с полыхнувшим яростью и обидой взглядом. Если бы это были клинки, думает мельком, они бы выбили целый фейерверк искр.

— Да.

— Так пей, кретин, — шипение вырывается одновременно с удивлённым «ох». Вино моргает, снова сглатывает и произносит очень ласково и участливо:

— Тебя, видно, не только в живот ударили.

Стейку хочется наорать на него, поставить синяк под глазом, встряхнуть за грудки. Неожиданный образ беспомощного Вина, лежащего под ним, жаром опаляет низ живота. У кого из них ещё фантазии… Стейк отпускает Вино и стаскивает с себя куртку.

— Не смей! Только стриптиза твоего мне тут не… — плевать на жалобные нотки, хотя слышать их — особенное удовольствие, почти уникальное. Вино никогда и никого не просит, постоянно командует, бравирует, будто и без того не очевидно, насколько он хорош. Выдержки едва хватает, чтобы перетерпеть первую, самую острую вспышку. Перед глазами пляшут чёрные жирные мухи, когда рубаха нехотя отстаёт от раны. Волокна ткани буквально вплавлены в мясо энергетическим ударом призрака: они режут по живому, тянутся и тянутся, будто вместо них Стейк вытягивает у себя из брюха потроха. — Чёрт. Ты же ослабнешь… И лекаря нет…

Вино называет Стейка кретином и козлом, расширенными зрачками смотрит на рану и облизывает губы так, что те влажно блестят. Несмотря на боль Стейк чувствует знакомый жар. Скоро азарт битвы пройдёт, исчезнет адреналин, и его накроет, но пока можно творить глупости.

— Давно хотелось попробовать, — Стейк надеется, что фраза звучит как вопрос, это же вопрос, да? Потому что он уже сам ни в чём не уверен. Вдруг голодный Вино и его лицо совсем близко к животу — лишь иллюзия, наведённая призраками? На контрасте с холодным воздухом дыхание Вина тёплое и нервное. Он не торопится, зачем-то кладёт ладонь на бедро Стейку, выпускает из рук шпагу. Волосы, гладкие и чистые, щекочут кожу. Стейк сглатывает, давя в себе желание надавить на иссиня-чёрный затылок, поторопить, словно Вино не кровь его пить собрался, а отсосать.

— Не жалуйся потом, — слова вплетаются в грохот, что стучит в ушах: то ли собственной крови, то ли гулких барабанов. Рядом с оплавленным краем раны хорошо и мокро от языка. Вино собирает кровь медленно и вдумчиво, как пьёт из своего дурацкого бокала, и Стейк с ужасом чувствует себя переполненным до краёв сосудом, готовым лопнуть в любой момент. Движения головы завораживают, сдавливают горло, лишают воли. Бьётся одна осознанная мысль: только бы он не заметил стояк, только бы не…

Вино урчит, облизывается и поднимает на Стейка чёрные глаза. Он в этот момент так похож на демона, что рука почти касается меча в безотчётном порыве выполнить обещание. Но горячая ладонь с бедра скользит к паху, накрывает его и трёт ощутимо и грубо, а значит, Вино прекрасно осознаёт, что именно делает.

Его губы — в крови, влажные, пошлые — соблазнительно блестят, и Стейк не выдерживает. Он рыцарь, но не святой. На вкус Вино терпкий и горький, а ещё упоительно горячий, почти раскалённый. Или то вкус его, Стейка, крови?

Они всегда вели себя как заклятые враги, не говорили друг другу приятных слов. По правде, Стейк не умеет быть «джентльменом», он не силён в манерах и меньше всего сейчас хочет говорить о том, как же охрененно целоваться с Вином и толкаться бёдрами в его руку. Наверное, Вино и сам понимает, уж слишком торопится, слишком охотно позволяет Стейку запустить пальцы в распущенные волосы и потянуть за них.

Охуенно — это Красное Вино под Стейком, голодный, яростный и смертоносный, и, обязательно, с бесящим выражением лица, чтобы хотелось по лицу этому не врезать, а поцеловать его.

— Когда выберемся, я тебя прикончу, — звучит не слишком правдоподобно и грозно, но Вино старается, и Стейк по-достоинству оценивает его усилия. Сам предложил — самому и расхлёбывать, а мысли о продолжении уже в чистой постели отдают приятным теплом и слабостью в ногах.

Вино шипит, как кот, которому наступили на хвост; и правда, не стоило стискивать его так сильно, марать плащ кровью и спермой, только вот Стейку плевать уже на все эти танцы вокруг приличий и запретов. Он загнанно дышит Вину в плечо, упивается его запахом, держит крепко и гладит кончиками пальцев между лопатками, представляя, как славно было бы делать это каждое утро без взаимных тычков и оскорблений.

— Не отрубайся! Стейк, свинья ты дурная, слышишь меня?!..

Ну конечно, такое безумие не может быть правдой. Сквозь кровавую поволоку Стейку чудится страх (за него), слышится громкий крик и почему-то сдвоенный шелест, будто не бежит кто-то, а листья с крыльца сметает.

*

Он просыпается на чистой кровати, перевязанный с ног до головы бинтами, без оружия и одежды. Возле двери, подперев её стулом, чтобы точно не сбежал, сидит Вино, точнее, дремлет, уронив голову на плечо. Чистый и свежий, волосы пушатся, на бледном лице откуда-то появился едва заметный румянец. Несколько мгновений Стейк без стеснения любуется, затем специально шевелится, охает и слышит:

— Ещё раз дёрнешься — привяжу к кровати и буду кормить с ложки!

У них на двоих нет ничего, кроме ненависти, но эта ненависть сильнее и крепче любви. Стейк послушно откидывается на подушку, вздыхает и сквозь полуприкрытые веки разглядывает Вино, который шагает по комнате и читает ему, кретину, лекцию о важности его, кретина, здоровья.

— Я бы хотел повторить.

Вино сбивается с шага и мысли, оборачивается с восхитительно растерянным выражением лица, а затем, впервые на памяти Стейка, краснеет до корней волос.


End file.
